


Clipped

by butimbroken



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: Set during 'The Bachelor' episode. Doyle's thoughts as he stumbles across the hidden photograph of Buffy. COMPLETE.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Clipped

Doyle wasn't paying any attention the heavy book he picked up, he wasn't holding it to read, he was holding on to it to keep his hands busy as he thought about Cordelia going out with that tall guy in the suit. Flipping through old pages and going on about with Angel was more than likely a smarter plan the other one playing around in his head... you know, about chasing Cordelia down, punching the guy in the face, confessing his love for the busty brunette... and... well, truth be told probably getting one of those sharp shoes of hers to some body part of another and the guy would probably deck him... but all the same...

He flipped through some more pages and something fell out... he only saw it for a brief moment but could tell it was a lady. His hand reached to grab it quickly after it finally landed on the ground and all thoughts of Cordelia quickly excited his mind for the moment. "Wow," escaped his mouth, taking in the young woman in the black and white photo. He whistled as he brought it closer. She looked like something out of a dream... his heart seemed to skip a beat as he looked it over. "She's somethin'," he said before flipping it over. He was already asking Angel if she was one of his old flames before he fully flipped it over and really looked at him. He made a joke but then the look on the vampire's face made Doyle want to kick himself.

He hadn't been thinkin'.

One look at the pained brown eyes of Angel and he knew exactly who this was.

Buffy.

The Slayer. The love of this particular vampire's life.

He said her name and Angel nodded, not even looking at him when he answered, "Yeah."

Doyle stood up, trying to think of how to even begin to apologize... he wasn't good with moments like this at all... but he knew this was a danger zone. Angel, as much as he tried to hide it, he was holding on by a thread most days. His heart was broken and truth be told... he didn't think Angel would ever get over the girl. He rarely wished to talk about her and would get this look on his face in the few times she'd been brought up - usually by Cordelia - that made you want to go drink his sorrows out of your own self.

He was trying to muster up the words when The Powers That Be sent him a different type of message. He was almost thankful this time... got him one hell of a distraction after all.

The End.


End file.
